Conversation autour d'une machine a café
by xKami
Summary: Une machine à café. Des docteurs. Un cross-over. Et des discussions qui fusent entre Watson, McCoy, Hannibal, et bien d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**Conversation autour d'une machine a café: Chapitre 1**

Ouverture de l'hôpital. Heure : 08h00.

Première pause devant la machine à café heure : 08h30.

Arrivée de deux hommes tout deux ayant une même expression, fatigue, ennui, et manque de caféine.

Un simple bonjour se fit entendre, alors que les deux hommes se poussaient presque pour atteindre en premier la machine. Puis ayant ce qu'ils voulaient ils restaient positionnés devant, près à commencer une conversation qui se faisait régulière devant cette même machine depuis que cette dernière existe.

-Watson, vous avez l'air aussi fatigué qu'une mule après une course contre une carotte, encore ce Sherlock?

Ce fut le plus vieux et le plus grincheux qui commença à parler. A croire que le premier était bien trop fatigué pour trouver un sujet de conversation.

-Oh... si vous saviez... Sinon, j'ai entendu hurler ce matin... vous avez encore eu ce patient.. Un certain Kirk je crois? Celui qui fuit comme la peste l'hôpital en particulier les vaccins?

McCoy, le médecin le plus grincheux de tout l'hôpital avala une gorgée avant de répondre d'un signe de tête. Ce patient, ce type, était réellement le plus fou qu'il avait eu... Quoiqu'il avait déjà eu un cas d'une personne au sang vert... Mais ce dernier ne bougeait guère lors des interventions. Un homme tout aussi ancien que McCoy s'approcha, salua les deux premiers et utilisa la machine avant de venir s'incruster à la conversation ayant tout entendu.

-Si cela peut vous arrangez, je pourrais le prendre une heure en consultation.

Hannibal, célèbre psychiatre de renommée, accepterait de perdre son temps avec un cas, enfin avec le cas du patient James Tiberius Kirk ? A croire qu'il avait du temps à perdre. Cette conversation se fit assez courte, après tout, les portes de l'hopital ouvraient, et les futurs patients s'engouffraient déjà dans le couloirs. L'heure de travailler venait de sonner.

Pause de 10h00.

Watson était encore une fois en pause, cette fois accompagné du célèbre Hannibal. Soudain, alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leur café encore chaud, un docteur ayant pour seul nom Docteur, passa à toute vitesse derrière eux, paniquant, faisant voler sa veste au motif écossais. C'est alors que le plus jeune prit la parole, ce demandant bien ce qui se passait pour qu'il soit dans cet éta.

-Tient... Jack est arrivé ?

Le dénommé Jack était une solution plausible au fait que le docteur soit aussi... Enervé, et paniqué. Mais le psychiatre répondit naturellement, tout en y mettant une légère grimace à la fin de sa phrase

-Non... Rose accompagnée de sa très charmante... Mère sont arrivée.

A vrai dire, n'importe quel médecin grimaçerait ou paniquerait à l'arrivée de Jackie Taylor, cette femme qui avait pour solution un baiser ou une claque sur la joue gauche. Le Docteur continua à courir, jusqu'à sauter derrière l'accueil, tandis que le jeune interne Adam Milligan se battait corps et âme avec le fil de la Wi-Fi, ne remarquant guère un grand homme se faufilant dans une armoire plus que petite.

Pause de 12h00.

A cette heure, presque tous les docteurs amateurs de café ou de bavardage se rassemblaient avant d'aller manger. Mais un manquait à l'appel, et John Watson s'en aperçu plus vite que les autres.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le docteur sexy ?

-Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant Watson ? Ce dernier est en arrêt, mais j'ai vu son remplaçant un certain Gabriel.

-Oui je l'ai vu... Toujours en train de suivre les deux zigotos qui parlent de pudding en baissant leurs pantalons.

Avait alors répondit McCoy tout en essayant de ne pas se rappeler de cette journée où il avait vu deux frères hurler "pudding!" le pantalon baissé dans la morgue... Tout en essayant de chasser ces pensées, le Docteur au nœud papillon rouge intervint, la bouche recouverte de crème anglaise.

-Ha bon, j'l'ai pas vu ! Pourtant j'aime faire de nouvelles rencontres.

-Normal... C'est en psychiatrie ... Et vous fuyez ce domaine...

-Oui depuis qu'ils ont essayé de m'y mettre, je vous assure, l'Hôpital était réellement envahit par des Daleks !

Hannibal regardait les deux hommes qui parlaient. Ce fameux Docteur sans nom était réellement intéressant à ses yeux.

-Votre cas me passionne beaucoup, je souhaiterais vraiment m'entretenir un jour avec vous Docteur... Docteur qui déjà ?

-Juste le Docteur!

A cette même heure de pause, le grand patron de cette illustre hopital croquait dans ce qui semblait être un pain de mie, cette en-cas qu'il adorait plus que tout, tout en lisant ce fameux bout de papier monochrome prodiguant les fabuleux exploits de Spider-man.

Pause de 15h10.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois le jeune Docteur Watson et le vieux grincheux de docteur McCoy qui se réunirent de nouveau devant la machine. Mais très vite, le Docteur sans nom arriva, crème anglaise en main.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend en dehors.

-Encore vos enquêtes avec ce fou ? Franchement... Je trouve que vous avez autant de courage qu'une sourie face à un éléphant.

-Moi je l'aime bien.. Enfin ce n'est pas pareil, j'aime tout le monde! Surtout quand on complimente mon nœud pap, il est cool mon nœud pap...

Deux paires de yeux se plissaient face à ce brave type qui se baladait avec son pot de crème anglaise, souriant comme un demeuré bien heureux avant de repartir, posant son enorme pot sur l'accueil alors qu'Adam se battait encore avec les fameux fils de la box.

Pause de 20h00.

Seul devant la machine, le Docteur Leonard McCoy se servit un énième café, soupirant, grognant, et parlant seul.

-... Je suis le seul qui n'a pas de vie ici ? ... Foutue heure supplémentaire, foutue ex-femme.

-Bonsoir Docteur McCoy, vous êtes aussi du service de nuit?

Le brun eut un sursaut, se retournant vivement pour voir son collègue le Docteur Bruce banner, travaillant comme chercheur dans l'hôpital, sortant très peu de son laboratoire et d'ailleurs travaillait très souvent la nuit.

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai une ex-femme.

-Dur... Un café?

-Volontier.

Seigneur, il n'était pas seul ce soir encore. Et son très cher collègue était quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler vivement intellectuellement. Après tout ce dernier ne parlait que de ça. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de vie ce Banner.

Pause de 00h00.

Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Personne face à cette machine à café ni personne en face de quoi que ce soit. Juste une salle de pause vide. Pourtant la machine s'alluma d'une lumière bleue.

-Exterminate !

* * *

A partir d'ici c'mon coin blahblah ~

Il y aura normalement trois chapitres, j'aime les reviews ~

Merci à mes deux meilleures amies d'avoir déblatérer tellement d'ânerie pendant l'écriture de cette oeuvre. Beaucoup d'idée viennent d'elles, ou pire... Sont pour elles...

Kami chan, alice, luvluv

BREF, sinon thanks you d'avoir lu ::keurkeur::


	2. Chapter 2

**Conversation autour d'une machine a café : Chapitre 2**

Second jour :

Pause 02h00.

Le chercheur connu pour ses travaux au sujet du rayon gamma marchait dans les couloirs mais fut vite attiré par une lumière bleu installée dans la salle de pause. Méfiant mais curieux, il avança, éclairé par la faible lumière des couloirs vides.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

La lumière ne bougea pas. Là, tapis dans le noir complet de cette salle se trouvait une forme de triangle, cerclé de bleu.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, après tout le brillant docteur savait pertinemment que le fameux Tony stark allait déblatérer une connerie aussi grosse que sa dernière voiture.

Seconde matinée de la semaine.

Première pause devant la machine à café. heure : 08h30.

Toujours présent à chaque pause, le Docteur McCoy accompagné par le Docteur Watson étaient déjà entrain de boire leur breuvage chaud, laissant glisser leurs yeux vers le nouveau Docteur, doté d'un humour bien étrange, toujours accompagné de bonbons et d'un sourire un peu trop joueur à leur goût. Lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de la machine, John se retourna, admirant la plante collée à la machine, alors que son collègue continuait à observer l'arrivant. Un rapide bonjour et une rapide présentation faite, un blanc s'installa. Un ange passa, puis deux, mais avant qu'un troisième n'arrive, McCoy toussa.

-Alors... Vous aimez bien travailler en psychiatrie ?

-Hum oui, enfin j'aime surtout le gigantor qui baisse son pantalon.

-Oui oui je l'ai... j'en ai entendu parler... Ils sont ici pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Ce fut au tour de Watson de répondre, ce dernier s'était renseigné après la conversation de lundi.

-Croyance aux démons, aux créatures surnaturelles, mais je ne comprends pas le problème avec le pudding. D'ailleurs ils sont dans la même chambre qu'un certain Castiel, un drôle de type qui se prend pour un ange.

-Oh ça c'est mon travail de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Et pour le problème de Cas... C'est un autre problème...

La conversation se stoppa, les deux hommes toujours présents aux pauses finissant leur café. Puis lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour jeter leur goblet vides, ils entendirent un battement d'ailes et l'instant d'après Gabriel n'était plus là.

-J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi il me dit rien qui vaille.

Son air grognon encore présent, McCoy quitta la salle avant d'entrer dans son cabinet, s'enfermant et oubliant presque que son travaille consistait à s'occuper des malades.

Pause de 10h00.

McCoy, Watson et Hannibal étaient tout trois autour de la machine. Watson commença à engager la conversation, troublé par le bruit que faisait cette machine qu'il chérissait tant. Son petit moment de réconfort avec ses amis, autre que son "ami" Sherlock.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que cette machine fait un drôle de bruit ?

-Ce que je trouve bizarre c'est ce drôle d'énergumène qui dort dans le hall depuis ce matin.

-Je crois que ce dernier à passé la nuit ici à attendre le Docteur Banner.

-Mais... Il est reparti depuis bientôt 3 heures... Enfin je crois non ?

-Oui oui il est parti, sans ce dernier...

-On le réveille?

-... Nonnnnnn.

L'homme dormant profondément dans ce couloir menant à la salle de pause se réveilla doucement, papillonnant des yeux, baillant, s'étirant, grognant, se grattant la nuque, avant de sursauter en tombant nez a nez avec la pendule juste en face. Cette bonne vieille pendule blanche, qui était toujours en avance d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes jouait des tours à plus d'un homme. Et avec un petit sourire d'amusement, les trois hommes regardèrent le célèbre milliardaire paniquer et chercher l'entrée du laboratoire avant de courir vers la sortie, téléphone Stark en main.

-Oh... Notre bel endormi vient de s'apercevoir que son ami l'a abandonné.

-C'est bien dommage que le docteur Banner est là seulement la nuit, je suis sûr que ça serait un très bon collègue.

Pause de 12h00.

Ce fut au tour de tous les docteurs adorateurs de café, ou autre breuvage qui se retrouvèrent devant la machine, parlant de sujets divers, d'expériences, puis de patients. Seul hannibal était absent, et bien vite la conversation peu intéressante prit un élan considérable pour le devenir du cher Psychiatre.

-Hannibal est toujours avec son patient ?

-Oui oui il aurait déjà dû finir, mais avec ce patient il prend autant de temps que le lièvre voulant gagner la course.

Watson regarda son ami, levant un sourcil devant la nouvelle expression du jour. Essai peu concluant. Puis il continua la conversation qu'avait débuté le Docteur sans nom.

-Ce Will ? C'est un cas particulier, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a offert la tête de cerf accroché au-dessus du bureau du docteur Hannibal ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais ce truc me fait peur.

Pause de 15h10.

Watson finissait son breuvage bien vite, il avait une affaire à régler en dehors de cette hôpital, et un blog à entretenir, blog que McCoy appréciait, tandis qu'Hannibal parcourait juste sans trop d'appréciation. Etant plongé dans une conversation passionnante de travaux qu'aimerait commencer John sur son colocataire, McCoy le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Parlant de l'effet de Pavlov jusqu'au parking, une voix, ou plutôt un rire venant du bâtiment face à eux les fit stopper. Ce bâtiment bien grand, joliment décoré, très bien entretenu, trop bien entretene. C'était un hôpital, mais ce dernier était plutôt pour des gens bien trop riches, des recherches bien trop onéreuses, et des employés trop attachés à leur bien-être pour faire des heures supplémentaires pour sauver des vies. En gros c'était l'hôpital du mal. Présents devant le bâtiment se trouvaient deux hommes, l'un vêtu de vert et d'argent, l'autre bien trop gras pour ce déplacer sur ses jambes trop fines et sa moustache rousse trop volumineuse pour parler et tenir de la sorte. Sans parler de son nez et de sa voix grave.

-Rah... les docteurs du mal sont de sortie...

-Docteur Eggman et Docteur Doom ouai. Craignons la fin du monde. Pardi, leurs patients sont encore vivants ? UNE CHANCE !

Ayant crié un peu trop fort, McCoy se trouva un peu bête de s'emporter comme ça. Il finit par dire au revoir à son ami avant de rentrer à leur l'hôpital.

Pause de 20h00.

Le Docteur sans nom était à présent seul, face à un ennemi puissant : cette machine redoutable, ne servant aucunement de crème anglaise. Ce qui était un véritable problème. Cette dernière faisait de plus en plus de bruit, un bruit trop hérétique pour l'aimer, et comme tout bon Docteur muni de son tournevis sonique, il essayait de trouver et de réparer le problème. Ce fut alors couché au sol, la tête sous la machine et son nœud pap coincé dans cette dernière que le Docteur McCoy le trouva. La différence fut que c'était le chercheur connu travaillant le soir avec ce cher Bruce banner qui arriva, et non le très sympathique Docteur grincheux qui passait beaucoup de temps devant cette machine la journée avec le docteur Watson. Doucement le Docteur Henry "Hank" McCoy s'approchait, les yeux plissés, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Docteur... Que faite vous?

Dans un sursaut et avec fracas et douleur, le docteur releva la tête, tapant sur la machine avant de regarder son homologue humain.

-HA ! Hank ! J'aurais besoin de vous, cette machine m'inquiète elle fait de plus en plus de bruit et ne fait pas de crème anglaise... Vous pouvez m'aider à l'ouvrir ?

-Je ne pense pas que le directeur Osborn soit d'accord avec le fait que vous intervenez sur cette machine... Si c'est comme l'ascenseur de l'aile ouest, il est toujours en panne.

-Ha... Mais il y avait un téléporteur de cyberman, je vous le redis, c'était pour la survie de votre espèce.

Dans une incompréhension totale, le jeune Docteur se retira doucement voulant retrouver le calme de son laboratoire avec son collège aussi calme que lui.

-Bon... Bonne soirée Docteur...

-Vous de même!

23h55.

-Docteur Banner, je vous déconseille de remonter là-haut, l'un de nos collègues a décidé de dépecer la machine à café.

-Le même qui a dépiauté l'ascenseur?

-... Oui...

Dans un léger soupire, le porteur de la chemise violette glissa deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez avant de s'approcher de la petite machine à café que possédait la salle de recherche.

Pause de 0h00, devant la machine à café du laboratoire.

-J'ai entendu dire que votre ami était venu vous voir hier, allait-il bien?

-Ami ? Je ne sais pas, Bien? Oui trop, il s'ennuyait, d'où sa venue. Lorsque je l'ai vu enfin dormir je l'ai laissé, il dort trop peu.

-Avouez, c'est aussi car ce dernier passe son temps à vous embêter.

Le docteur se mit à rire tout en essuyant ses lunettes, glissant ses yeux sur la machine face à lui.

-Lorsque Tony passera sa puberté, il sera plus agréable et aura le droit de travailler avec moi.

Leur rire se stoppa lorsqu'une légère explosion se fit entendre.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Petite liste de tout les Crossover: Sherlock, star trek, Hannibal, Avengers, Doctor who, Supernatural, Spider man, X men, Fantastic four, Sonic, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

02h00.

Le docteur était toujours allongé au sol, les vêtements légèrement brûlés, une odeur de café présent à cause de la mare juste à côté de ce dernier. Ce fut seulement à cette heure que deux hommes arrivèrent, passant par là avec une drôle de machine. Aidant notre cher Docteur à se relever, ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes vêtus de blanc.

-Je suis mort ?

-Non mon vieux, mais la machine elle, sûrement.

Une fois sur ses deux jambes, les mains unis, le seigneur du temps se retourna vers cette machine voyant malgré les débris un Dalek présent à l'intérieur.

-Dean... T'as vu ça? Ca ne ressemble pas à un fantôme.

-Non messieurs, ce n'est pas un fantôme, mais une créature venue de l'espace portant le nom de Dalek!

C'est à ce moment-là que Dean eu envie de sortir à son frère "et c'est nous qui sommes enfermés ?" mais se retenu, voyant l'homme à demi carbonisé sautiller, sortant un baton lumineux qu'il pointa vers la machine dans cette machine. Trop de machine pour lui. Après ce petit jeu de jambes, une longue discussion basée sur le pourquoi du comment se fit devant cette machine, mais au lieu d'un breuvage chaud, le docteur offrit deux bons gros gobelets de crème anglaise.

-Donc... Si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas un fantôme qui tuait toute ces infermières, mais un alien vêtu d'une machine dans une machine tous les soirs à minuit... Sam. J'ai mal à la tête.

-Moi aussi

-Poisson pané ?

Troisième matinée.

Ouverture à 8h00, 8h30 première pause.

-M... Mon café!

Ce fut avec horreur que les deux médecins toujours en manque de caféine et de conversation se retrouvèrent sans machine, et pour seule sujet de conversation : "pourquoi".

-J'ai entendu dire que Banner et McCoy avaient vu le Docteur sans nom devant cette machine juste avant. Mais, ni lui, ni le remplaçant du Docteur sexy, ni trois patients en psychiatrie sont trouvables. Il y a juste Adam coincé dans le placard avec la Box... ce pauvre interne a passé la nuit ici... Après un long silence, et une descente vers le laboratoire les deux médecins arrivèrent devant la seconde machine.

-Comment ça en panne ?

-Bonjour Docteur McCoy, bonjour Docteur Watson, moi même je suis surpris, le Docteur banner m'a informé d'un disfonctionnement anglais.

-An... Anglais? firent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

-De la crème anglaise si vous préférez. Ajouta Hank tout en ramassant ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce.

Après un long silence et une marche vers l'autre hôpital les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la salle de pause de l'hôpital "du mal".

-Jamais je n'aurais cru faire ça un jour dans ma longue vie...

Les deux hommes se mirent à boire une gorgée du breuvage chaud, aux côtés de trois docteurs ainsi que le directeur de l'hôpital, un vieil homme grotesque, petit, avec des kilos en trop et un véritable sourire de parfait connard : le directeur Crowley.

-Allons les enfants, si vous êtes malheureux venez travailler ici, le café et bon.

-... En fait j'aime bien notre hôpital, il y a de l'ambiance

-La crème anglaise n'est pas plus mal.

\- Les poissons panés tous les jours à la cantine non plus.

-les tartes en dessert non plus.

-Les visites des amis de nos collègues plus fous les uns des autres.

-Le directeur faisant une cure de pain de mie.

-L'interne enfermé dans le placard avec la box.

-Et les sautes d'humeur de notre ami Banner.

-Sans compter nos propres amis qui devraient réellement passer au moins une heure avec Hannibal.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, les deux hommes laissèrent leur café entre les mains du directeur, partant avec un léger sourire aux lèvres vers le bâtiment blanc.

* * *

Fin

Bonus:

Pause de 12h00. Le bruit d'une canne se fit entendre dans le long couloir menant à la salle de pause. Avec étonnement l'homme regarda tous les individus présents.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

Une multitude de têtes se tournèrent vers le fameux docteur absent depuis une semaine.

-Docteur House, bienvenue, alors vos vacances ?

-Bien mis à part... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Une nouvelle machine, on fête son arrivée !

Les yeux du docteur glissèrent sur toute la salle.

-Je vais vous présenter, ne vous en faite pas.

"Oh merci docteur Watson, ca serait agréable, plutôt que de voir autant de monde ici, a cette heure, pour une putain de machine rose.. ROSE EN PLUS" pensa Gregory alors qu'il dévisageait d'un air las toute la salle. Et en plus des inconnus il y avait les habitués de l'hôpital... Génial. Sherlock Holmes, James T. Kirk, Amy Pond,Will Graham, Charles

Xavier, Gabriel -le remplaçant du Docteur Sexy-, accompagné de deux de ses amis, Sam et Dean, l'interne et une box, Tony Stark, et le jeune directeur Osborn et son pain de mie grillé en forme de masque de spider man.

Très vite, notre ami Watson fut coupé par l'arrivée d'invités non conviés à leur petite fête.

-Alors les pédés, on oublie d'inviter les meilleurs ?

Crowley venait d'entrer, accompagné par ses médecins et infirmières du mal.

Tout le monde est beau tout le monde est gentil. Les deux hôpitaux sont amis-amis et Rose accoucha seule d'une petite fille nommée Alice, vu que tous les médecins sont fluffy/bourré devant la machine à café qui ne faisait pas que du café... Machine Stark je vous prie, le café, n'a pas que du café. Et pour conclure, Jackie Taylor donna une baffe a tout le monde, en particulier Crowley, Adam quitta l'hopital pour créer l'Adambox, le docteur Hank McCoy est enfermé dans un zoo, Hannibal mange du pudding, McCoy boit moins de café, Harry Osborn ouvrit une usine de pain de mie avec Peter Parker, bref tout le monde est content, ou presque.

* * *

Merci à mes deux meilleurs amies, ce sont les meilleures 3

Kami-chan, merci de la correction 3 J'vous luvluv

Merci au gens ayant lus, j'espère que vous avez bien aimez c:


End file.
